livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Instruction Manual: Human Augmentation Systems HAS-06T-LGA
This is the instruction manual found by Anon that was inside a suitcase given by an unknown man who was hit by a truck on the way to school. This is not the instruction manual in its entirety. It's uncertain if Anon has fully understood, or even fully read, the manual on hand. ---- Introduction Thanks for using the Human Augmentation Systems prototype HAS-06T-LGA! The HAS-06T-LGA is a human-augmented weaponry system that pushes the limit on what a human can do on the battlefield. Since the technology's breakthroughs in the past twelve years, we at Human Augmentation Systems has been working tirelessly to deliver The Best for the Army of One™. This unit features the state-of-the-art system specializing in long-range engagement, coupled with movement acceleration system that hardwires the human body to move up to ten times faster than what was once humanly possible. In addition, the unit can also use the auxiliary weaponry, the plasma sword, for limited engagement in melee combat. In addition, this unit has incorporated the latest in power technology, making it the breakthrough product that is more efficient in human power utilization than ever before, despite its higher power consumption due to its long-range rifle component. This enables the user to fight longer, move further, and recover easier than any other sixth-generation Human Augmentation Systems units. This is a prototype unit, produced for evaluation in the real-life and simulated situations. Thank you for being a part of the group that makes our technological advances a true reality! Features HAS-06T-LGA is the top-of-the-line 6th generation of HAS's line of human-augmented weaponry system. This unit has been built for long-range combat engagement, with limited ability for melee combat. Highlights of the HAS-06T-LGA system includes: *Railgun-type Weaponry Armor Neutralization Design long-range projectile engagement system, with internal metal projectile synthesis system; *T-Ceramique Armor; *Neural Enhancement and Physiological Augmentation System 4, designed to speed up the user's physical movement; and *Self-Fitting Suit, designed to fit around any body type. The railgun-type Weaponry Armor Neutralization Design (W.A.N.D.) long-range projectile engagement system has been proven to be effective for engagement of up to 3km with included sights, and up to 11km with assistend guidance (available for selected AG or AF units). Metal projectile synthesis system works by gathering metal particles around the area, and synthesizing the projectiles internally. Alternatively, pre-made projectiles, and plasma projectiles with small metallic core, can be used in case the presence of metal particles in the area is low. State-of-the-art T-Ceramique Armor protects the user from long-range counterattacks and most of the melee attacks. It synthesizes itself during the transformation to battle gear, over the Self-Fitting Suit. It can stop the projectiles with strength of up to 10J; it cannot, however, prevent the user from being knocked away from the position by the kinetic force from the projectile. The armor is also formed selectively; it will not protect the users from shrapnel damage to areas in which the T-Ceramique Armor has not been formed. Neural Enhancement and Physiological Augmentation System 4 (NEPAS4) incorporates HAS's expertise in nanotechnology to enhance the user's movements. The suit speeds up the reaction time of the user, and also strengthens joints and skeletal muscles, increasing the movement speed to the factor of 10. Self-Fitting Suit comes in different designs. Advanced users may be able to redesign the suit (See: Beyond the Combat), but most users should find the design, automatically generated upon initial activation by the user, sufficient. Unlike earlier models, the Self-Fitting Suit removed most superficial fabric that may get in the way of the action. Getting Started Getting started with the HAS-06 series is easier than ever before. Just follow the instruction and you will be ready to fight in just a few minutes! This portion is for HAS-06T series. Other Human Augmentation Systems weaponry system may require different instructions for getting started. #Gather all the parts. The unit should include the following: (1) User Manual (2) Backup Power Module IF-02 (1) Electronics Module IF-03 (2) Boost Unit T-01 (2) Barrel Module S-01 (1) Control Module S-03 (1) Ergonomic Stock S-04 #Connect the two barrel modules together #Insert the Backup Power Module IF-02 into Control Module S-03. #Connect the barrel modules to the Control Module S-03. #Insert the electronics module IF-03 into the Ergonomic Stock S-04. #Connect the open end of the Control Module to the Ergonomic Stock. #(Optional) T-01 Boost Unit can be used for auxiliary power. Connect them to the open slots on the Ergonomic Stock S-04. #(Optional) Your unit can be personalized by inserting DNA into the slot in the segment in S-04. After everything has been assembled, you can activate the unit. Take a deep breath, and yell out the initial call: "HAS power, ACTIVATE!" Upon activation, the unit will emit blinding rays of light for attachments of armor and Self-Fitting Suit. Do not panic; it is a normal procedure. When you are ready to deactivate your unit, simply yell out the deactivation call: "HAS power, DEACTIVATE!" If you wish to keep your unit in standby mode, simply call out the standby call: "HAS power, standby." The standby mode will be deactivated once you tap on the action button on your HAS unit. Note that, while you can transform and activate the unit at will without initializing, the combat capability won't become active until initialization with the user is complete. The program will accept various commands for initialization. During the initialization, simply follow the voice commands from the HAS unit. During the initialization, you can: *Name your HAS unit *Customize your activation/deactivation/standby calls You can also access the advanced customization menu while initializing. Simply call out for "Advanced Options" during the procedure. Caution This product is a prototype. As such, while the model is close to the finished model, there might be some quirks. When you find irregularities, errors, or other concerns, please contact the Human Augmentation Systems office. Have your model number, serial number, and your identity card ready. While the product has been proven to be safe for short-term usage, do not leave it on the active mode for more than an hour, as it may cause permanent damage to your body and the HAS unit. The unit, however, can stay in standby mode for prolonged amount of time without causing harm to the body or the unit. When malfunctioning starts and bodily harm to the user is imminent, shut off the system IMMEDIATELY. Yell out the deactivation call, and if that does not work, remove the Electronics Unit IF-03 from the segment S-04. If destruction of the unit was deemed necessary, please call the Human Augmentation Systems office for instructions. Troubleshooting There are a few known issues with the HAS-06 series, as well as some that are unique to this model, and some that affect all of the HAS systems. When unit's armor does not form upon transformation, look for areas with high presence of metal. It needs raw materials in order to transform it to a functional set of armor. Similar actions should be taken for projectiles, should they not form into proper size. Given that the unit is a railgun-type weapon, it is natural to emit a lot of heat. When the unit overheats, give at least 3 hours to recover from it. This also assures that the unit, and the user's body, is recovered enough to function fully. As all of HAS's weaponry systems utilize the energy stored from the human body, it does not require any external batteries. However, should it not activate when called, check the backup battery and boost pack to make sure the unit has enough energy to acknowledge the call and activate. Category:Magical Girl Anon